Pnarran Society
Pnarran Society Pnarrans have a tight knit closed society and not much is known how they developed. They are believed to be one of the older races in the Galaxy choosing to keep to themselves rather than explore the stars more than needed. A house can be generally classified as light or dark, though members of a house can fall within both categories (a Light member of a dark House etc.) Light and dark just reference the political and personal leanings of a particular house and the beliefs they hold. The light is generally more accepting of outsiders than the dark. The dark is generally more willing to expand the understanding of the Pnarrans own self int he continued development of their abilities, no matter the result. Families, whether light or dark are ranked into a caste system: Council Lords, Lords, Sires, Caits, Mongrels. Lord Council The 14 houses are as follows: Asudem, Neimad, Ihcalam, Ahsile, Hajile, Uasse, Saduj, Honaj, Sesom, Leumas, Soma, Aesoh, Haiasi, Haimerej the Main structure of the leadership is the Lord Council. Each Lord is the head of house for 1 of 14 Ancient Pnarran houses that survive. Their heraldry can be traced back for a minimum of 5 millenia and are generally considered to be pure of blood, meaning they have not interbred with other races. On the rare occasions that a Family head cannot fulfill his role as a Council Lor'd, a proxy, or an Heir can be substituted to serve in their stead. Lord A Council Lord must sponsor a Sire Family for them to achieve Lord status. these families are generally pure of blood but due to war, improper marriage, emancipation or disownment, cannot trace their family ancestry more than 2 thousand years. Once Lord status has been granted to a family it cannot be rescinded unless the family as a whole commits the crime of high treason. These families represent some of the most wealthiest in Pnarran Society and make up most of the politicians. Sire Sires are the backbone of Pnarran societal operations. They represent the bulk of what old earth termed as a white collar worker. Generally well respected and their income range varies widely. They also represent the Officer Corps in the Pnarran Military. Their Family lines can be traced back Generations, but may not be of the ancient lines found in the Council Lords. They also may have intermarried with a outside race such as Human or Vulcan. Caits Caits are the laborers of Pnarran Society. they generally hold farms, and breed stock as well as construct buildings and infrastructure. They serve as the Enlisted corps in the Pnaran Military and rarely go beyond full required education.In old earth terms they are considered the blue collar workers. Their family ties are small, only going back a number of generations. With hard work, time, and higher education Caits can move to Sire, as their respect grows. This usually takes a minimum of 10 generations however. Mongrels Mongrels are the lowest class of pnarran society. In the old days, before law and science prevented it alot of Caits and Sires interbred within the family. The result of the inbreeding caused a new class of Pnarran, those families that are genetically predetermined to have mental illness or various other psychosis. Pnarrans of the double helix DNA also find their way into this class, though most leave the homeworld and serve life amongst humans. Beyond the Inbreeding, the Mongrel class is the only individualistic one of the class system. A Sire, Cait or even a Lord who commits crimes against the State or public can be reduced in caste to Mongrel. Those born of a Mongrel line that show no perpetuations to illness or disability can be adopted by any of the other classes, basically the individual becoming part of their family. In the entirety of History, only the Fihail line who heavily interbred a number of millenia ago has been raised from the Mongrel level to the Caits cast. Social Aspects Marriage Pnarran Society revolves around the family unit. It is considered the number 1 priority to create the next generation of Pnarrans to continue the family line. In ancient times only a male child could be an heir, but as the society developed, it became more common for females to do so as well. Plurral marriages are acceptable, with permission from the Lord Council. The LC will verify that such a marriage is in the best interest of society, as in the case of impotence or homosexuality, to have more than one spouse. Marriage is considered to be for life, unless drastic measures are needed or a spouse commits acts that threaten the family status. While they feel that family and the continuation of the line is of the utmost importance, they have an open outlook on relationships. Basically having adopted a 'Recreate with whoever you please, just procreate when required to do so' policy Homosexuality Pnarrans as a society could care less about who an individual choses to marry. The only requirements they impose is the production of an Heir to continue the family line. Plural marriages are often the result when one spouse or even both are homosexual. Education Pnarran children attend primary education schooling from the time they reach 4 years of age until their 13th birthday. Following that they receive their focals and attend a secondary institution. This institution is usually a boarding school that focuses on providing a safe place to develop the child's ability. Children attend this school until either they are 15, and choose to return home to work, or until they are 18 and achieve mastery of basic education. For those that decide to go further, and have families that can fund it, there are 4 universities, each one focusing on a different aspect of education. The Military and Science/Mathematics Universities are of the more popular branches of Advanced education, but there are also a Social/philosophical university that teach philosophy and arts as well as a school devoted to Engineering and production.